beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
The Realm
The Realm is a supernatural dimension where people’s consciousness can “reside” while their body remains in a comatose state. It is a dangerous and unsavory place, fraught with peril and fear, but is also filled with the most magic anyone could ever dream of. When a person enters into a coma, they astral-project to the Realm, allowing their consciousness to travel while their body lies dormant. As they enter, they often see a blindingly bright light and thick forest around them. Entering Natural coma One way to enter The Realm is naturally falling into a coma. In Holden's case, having a motorbike injury, and in Charlie's case, jumping from a window. The comatose mind and conciousness travels to another realm of existence while the body remains dormant. This is the most dangerous way to enter into the Realm, as it can take a long time to be brought back, and the memories of the Realm may be lost upon waking up. Artificial entry The artificial entry method created by Arthur and Isaac Frost uses a combination of flashing light and sound, which is able to replicate the comatose mind. The machine disconnects the mind from its bodily constraints, allowing the person to enter the Realm. However, not everyone can enter this way, as it only works with those that the machine "speaks to", as it did for Holden, but not Willa. Inside the Realm :Main article: The Bridge In the center of The Realm, there is a bridge between life and death. Comatose visitors to the Realm remain on the living side, and are able to re-enter the real world. The soul eaters reside on the side of death, and prey on the consciousness of visitors. Series Thirteen-year-old Holden Matthews fell into a 12-year coma after being hit by a car while riding his bike. During those 12 years, his body was unresponsive. Within those twelve years, Holden was in the realm with Willa and Arthur who taught him about his newfound abilities. Visiting The Realm is traumatic for Holden, whether he hurtles into the Realm through one of his flashbacks or has his non-corporeal self-transported there. Residents Soul Eaters :Main article: Soul Eater A soul eater is a supernatural entity that resides in The Realm. It has no face and preys on a living person's consciousness. If a living person's consciousness travels to the Realm and is absorbed by a soul eater, they are not able to return to their body. Holden Matthews Thirteen-year-old Holden fell into 12 year coma after being run off the road by Jeff while riding his motorbike. During those 12 years, his body was unresponsive, but his consciousness was in the realm with Willa and Arthur, who protected him and taught him about his newfound abilities. Holden then woke up in a hospital, not realizing he had been in a coma for twelve years, and with no recollection of his time in the Realm. However, he continued to experience powers, much to his confusion. After reuniting with Willa, she helped him recall his experiences and his time spent there. Willa Frost Willa used a machine to slip her mind into a coma to enter the Realm. She along with her grandfather, Arthur, to help Holden master his abilities. After Holden woke up, she protected Holden and helped him remember his time in The Realm. As the entered intentionally, it is unknown if she has any powers. Charlie Singer Charlie also spent time in the Realm, having gone into her 4-year coma on August 11th, 2001. Charlie demonstrates her abilities by predicting a car accident at an intersection. Her post-coma mind is able to see the whole world in equations and probability, allowing her to make millions of dollars in stocks in a few minutes, and win numerous card games at casinos. Arthur Isaac Frost Category:Locations Category:Mythology